Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a flexible touch panel and a manufacturing method of the flexible touch panel.
Discussion of the Background
A touch panel is an apparatus which recognizes a touch by a pen or a user's finger and has been recently used as a means which is disposed on a display panel, such as an organic light emitting diode display or a liquid crystal display, to input a signal to a display device.
The touch panel includes a substrate and a touch sensor unit which is positioned on the substrate to recognize a touch.
Recently, the substrate has been formed of a flexible film and the touch sensor unit has been formed of metal mesh or silver nanowire (AgNW), and as a result, a touch panel that is entirely flexible has been developed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.